Love Hunger
by VampireAddictionBabe
Summary: Elena loves both Stefan and Damon but doesnt know who to pick until Katherine decides for her as shes playing games again.
1. Just a mess

**Love Hunger**

**Chapter1: Just a Mess  
(Elena's POV)**

My mind was going crazy, I was in love with Stefan but I was attracted to Damon at the same time. All these feelings were getting messed up causing me to become confused. Who did I actually love, the obvious answer would be Stefan, but it was true that I loved Damon to. Both Stefan and Damon have risked their lives for me and in return I risked my life for both of them. One thing I didn't want to do was play them against each other like Katherine did, that was just pure evil, and heartless.  
Katherine has caused so much pain for both of them and I can't stand it if she does that to them again.

The day at school dragged but finally it was time to go home, and I was looking forward for Stefan picking me up but once I had reached the car park there was no sign of Stefan, but Damon was standing there instead.  
"Oh great, what you doing here? Where is Stefan?" I asked coldly. Damon rolled his eyes and had walked towards me. "Nice to see you to Elena, Stefan has gone on a hunting trip with Caroline, she Is becoming more demanding each day, now that she is a vampire and all" he laughed.  
"Guess I will have to put up with you picking me up then" I sighed. My heart was thumping madly and deep inside I knew that I truly did care about Damon, despite him being heartless at times.

Finally we had reached home, I got out of the car quickly and started to head for the door but Damon had got to the door before me. He smiled.  
"Elena wasn't you going to say goodbye to me, how rude" he said in a cool calm voice.  
"Goodbye Damon, now can I get into my house please" I asked, trying to keep myself calm.  
"Yeah sure Elena, I'll see you around "then he vanished. Vampires were so mysterious creatures; I couldn't believe that I actually fell in love with one, or maybe two. Maybe my feelings were just a mess, I had no idea.


	2. Lies and Betrayal

**Chapter two: Lies and betrayal**

Thank god it was the weekend, the week had dragged and I was looking forward to spending time with Stefan, my loyal and hansom boyfriend. He was waiting for me outside my front porch but I then had saw an doubtful look on his face, something was bothering him.  
"Hey Stefan, I am so excited to see you, and spend time with you this.." but before he could finish he interrupted. "Elena I do genuinely apologise but I have to go hunting again, Caroline still doesn't know how to do it properly. I am sorry I will make it up to you" he spoke in an calm voice and then had come over to me and hugged me. I was annoyed and deeply upset inside, but I didn't want it to show, so I just agreed and nodded and he then went off and vanished into the distance. To make things worse his annoying, psychopath brother Damon, had been listening to the conversation.  
"Aw poor Elena, has her precious boyfriend ditched her to be with annoying Caroline" he smirked and came out of the darkness behind the trees and had walked up to my porch.  
"Damon leaves me alone yeah, your nothing but trouble" I replied sourly. He laughed and spoke in a polite manner "am I not good company? We both know the way you feel about me, been having many unusual dreams Elena". At that moment in time I wanted to slap him, but he was right in the sense I did have dreams and those dreams were about him.  
"They are only dreams Damon, they will never happen because I am with Stefan". He laughed again. "I thought you might want to hear this, in fact Stefan has been lying to you Elena, and he has not been with Caroline but has been with Katherine". Suddenly my body went stiff, I felt cold as ice, and I felt anger and jealousy begin to rise from my body and I certainly had felt hurt. Damon walked over to me slowly and had put one of his arms around me. "Now do you need this company or not, your own boyfriend has betrayed you Elena I think you could do with some support". I sighed and decided it was better to have company than to be on my own.

That night was actually kind of fun. Me and Damon had played drinking games, board games and just generally talked about anything, what was worse though I hadn't thought about Stefan at all. "This night has certainly been eventful; I have had so much fun with you Elena" he smiled and that's when he kissed me. His lips were so soft and gentle and it was hard not to resist. Suddenly the door opened and Stefan flew in with a temper.  
"Elena and Damon what are you both doing" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him. That was it, I had enough it was time to confront him I thought.  
"Stefan you lied to me how could you, you was not with Caroline but you was with Katherine" I shouted. I had certainly felt the temper build up inside of me.  
"I am so sorry Elena, I didn't want to tell you the truth because I was trying to protect you, especially from Katherine" his facial expression looked sorry, but it still hurt what he had done to me.  
"I have had enough Stefan, it's me or her Stefan I don't want to be second best to anybody" I had felt tears begin to fall down my face.  
That's when the unexpected happened, Stefan replied "I want her Elena, she is the one I love and have loved for many years before you came along, I am sorry Elena that it has come to this but I don't want to hurt you anymore, its best I be with someone who is the same creature as I am, I think this will be the last time you will see me Elena it is for the best" and he suddenly left just like that. My body was stiff and tears had kept running down my cheeks. He told me lies and worse of all he betrayed me. Damon stood there shocked in belief, he actually couldn't believe his brother had done that, it was certainly not the Stefan Damon or anyone knew and there was something odd about him.


	3. Compelled

**Chapter three: 'Compelled'  
**30 minutes had passed since Stefan had left and I was still standing on the porch.  
"I had enough of this Elena snap out of it, don't worry I will keep you company tonight if you want" Damon asked. I suddenly snapped out if it and replied "yes I could do with some company, I just can't believe he did that to me, after everything we have been through" I felt the tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Damon wrapped his arms around me and had taken me inside. Jena was sitting on the sofa when I had walked into the lounge, she looked at me and noticed something wasn't right.  
"Elena what is wrong?" she asked immediately whilst giving Damon a dirty look. Damon rolled his eyes " I know you don't like me that much Jena, but I am here for Elena as Stefan broke up with her just to be with another girl, so please can you just give me some space" he said in a calm voice. Jena rushed over and hugged Elena. "Damon thank you, but can you go I have got this under control now" she asked, and Damon nodded.  
"Elena, any times you need me just give me a call and I will be round" he whispered into my ears. And then he left.

That night I didn't have much sleep, I had kept crying, everything reminded me of Stefan. But once I had come to terms that he was now with Katherine I decided I was going to get rid of everything that I owned that reminded me of him, even that necklace that protected me from vampires. I had taken the necklace and had chucked it into the bin. That was it; I wasn't going to be in this supernatural world anymore, I wanted my life to get back to being as normal as it could but deep inside of me I felt that would probably never happen.

The morning came and I was getting ready for school when Jena shouted me. "Elena you have got a letter". I don't normally get letters so that certainly did surprise me. I went downstairs and grabbed the letter from Jena. I opened it and this is what it said;

'_Dear Elena,_

_Stefan has always been mine Elena and never yours,  
he belongs with me and nobody else.  
And you have actually fallen for his words,  
which were all false because I compelled him myself,  
I wanted him back so I have got what I wanted.  
But I want to let you know that, I'm not going anywhere  
so you best watch your back.  
Love Katherine x'_

I really couldn't believe that Katherine had compelled Stefan, that was just out of order and worst of all I had fell for it. This certainly did make me angry inside I wanted to hurt her so bad. The only thing that I wanted more than anything was to get Stefan back, but I knew that was going to be hard.


	4. Playing the game

**Chapter four: Playing the game**

"Want a lift to school Elena" Jena asked whilst I was putting the letter back into my pocket. "No thanks, I want to walk to get fresh air" I replied. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door towards school, where shortly I bumped into Damon, what a surprise not.  
"How are you Elena" he asked with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back and then pulled out the letter and gave it to him. "I am the happiest girl alive, I have got everything I want, what total lies, and how do you think I feel Damon?" I replied sarcastically. He laughed and then began reading the letter, once he had read it he stopped. "I knew there wasn't something odd about Stefan yesterday but didn't know what and now I do. Katherine is playing games Elena, and if you want you're precious Stefan back you just have to play her games better than her" he said. I looked at him and nodded. He was right, if I had any chance of getting back with Stefan I had to play her games better. "Okay so what is the plan then Damon, assuming you have got one" I asked. He smiled "Yes I have I am not sure you would like it though" he laughed. I nudged him. "Tell me please I'll do anything, I mean anything to get back with Stefan" I pleaded. I bet that statement made him feel like a figure with authority, and I started to regret what I had said. "Come round to my house tonight and I will explain everything" he smiled and soon he vanished.

The day seemed to go pretty fast at school, there was still no sign of Stefan and even Caroline had started to skive school. I began walking towards the Salvatore house when Katherine popped out of nowhere. "Hello Elena, where do you think you is going, Stefan is not interested in you, and he is with me" she said whilst circling me. I gave her a smirk and replied "In fact I am not going to see Stefan but going to see Damon". There was a moment of silence that certainly got her. "Oh really, so your just giving up just like that, wow that was easier than I thought. Well best be off to meet Stefan, I'll see you around Elena" and she vanished before I could reply. I eventually reached the Salvatore house and Damon was waiting at the door. He smiled. "Elena nice of you to make it, now please come on in" he put his arm around me and towed me inside. It didn't look like Stefan or Katherine was there, thank god I thought. We sat down on the sofa and Damon poured some drinks. "Let's get straight to the point, what is your scheming plan Damon" I asked. Damon laughed, "Basically we both fake a false relationship with each other, and it will confuse Katherine who might then just surrender Stefan and come back to me. It's all about jealousy" I felt my face drop in shock. I was certainly not expecting this as a plan. "Ok so how do we get this plan going then" I asked. Damon smiled and then put his arm around me and then kissed me. "Just like this" he said. I can't believe this was happening, I totally hated the guy for what troubles he has caused and yet there is something inside of me yearning for the attention from him.  
That's when Stefan and Katherine showed up. Katherine was angry, she went and chucked Damon at a wall and then began to head towards me, but Stefan got to me before she had the chance. "Stefan what are you doing, you meant to be under my compulsion" Katherine shouted. "I have had enough Katherine, maybe I am under your compulsion but I don't want you to hurt her, she does deserve to live" he spoke in a formal and controlled manner. Katherine sighed. "I guess so, as long as I got my Stefan then that's all I care about for now" and she walked away towards the stairs with Stefan following her. Damon managed to get up and sat beside me. "Elena , it will be ok I promise but as you can see its working, this fake relationship is causing her pain, and she chucked me because of jealousy so it shouldn't take long before she comes running back to me, and then I can find a way to kill her". I actually was in shock that he wanted her dead.  
"You actually want her dead" I asked curiously. Damon looked at me and nodded and then spoke "Yes I do, she has caused so much pain for me and Stefan and everyone else, her time is up". I was shocked at him; he normally had cared a lot more about her, did he actually feel ok, this was certainly not the Damon I knew.


End file.
